A Pale Horse of a Different Color
by talinsquall
Summary: It's a trap! Sephiroth/Leon/Cloud. Yaoi, OOC, AU, SEX, Pre-MPreg, Cursing


A/N: I found this one on another hard drive sweep during the chaos which is my real life. Decided to post it in the old story archive because that's what it is. I just added a little here and there so the story would make sense. Sorry if it ain't up to snuff, but it's the best my choo-choo can chug right now.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: It's a trap!

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon/Cloud

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, SEX (in a vanilla, tame way), Pre-Mpreg

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**A Pale Horse of a Different Color**

XXX

Sephiroth had Cloud's mate exactly where he wanted him, caged between two Mako-enhanced arms and the unforgiving Computer Room's vast keyboard. "Alone at last. I thought the Puppet would never relax his vigilance."

Leon shivered; feeling soft puffs of air from the villain's mouth stir sun-kissed bangs. "It took you long enough. Cloud owes me two Tournament purses; not that I won't get them anyway."

The absolute surety in the Lion's voice stilled rough caressing hands. "Pardon me?"

Sephiroth peered down to view a quivering virgin-like Kitten turn into a crafty SEED bitch before his astonished green eyes. "You actually want me to force you and have Cloud discover us together?"

Leon choked back a snicker watching the Great Destroyer flinch. His admiring kitty fingers danced along tense arms. "Rape? I'd rather die first. On the other hand, consensual rough sex? I'll sign up for any day. Although, I'm not enhanced like Cloud or Zack, so be careful not to break me."

The painful reminder of his lost loved one compelled Sephiroth to draw away. "The Puppet is your Husband. To dishonor marriage vows so easily. I find the very thought repulsive."

Leon halted his intended's quick getaway by executing a grand leap and wrapping long legs around a lean torso. "Zack informed me I'd be able to get you to water, but I would never get you to drink without proving myself first. Score one for the dead SOLDIER."

Sephiroth stood frozen. His eyes shimmering with tears. "Beloved visits the dreams of others, but never my own. A deserved punishment continues. I will return to Darkness's Abyss where I truly belong. Release me."

Leon retorted with a saucy roll of the hips. "No way. A SEED always accomplishes his mission. Walk us to the other room, so this Commander can accomplish it!"

On automatic, the former General did as he was bid. The confusion marring his fair countenance. "Mouthy and somewhat sluttish in private. I see where the familiarity may have swayed the Puppet's heart. However, do not think for a moment such wanton wiles shall win me over."

The naughty Kitten hid a grin against a naked chest. The prey may be snarling no, but the prey's hard-as-diamond erection, bumping and rubbing against his own was screaming yes. "Whatever."

XXX

Cloud clomped in to view his naked spouse gyrating on top of an equally nude Sephiroth like an experienced Chocobo jockey.

The wide-eyed man lay on the table, in absolute shock, moving nary a muscle. The only evidence of his response being the constant fluttering of multiple wings.

Cloud allowed himself a tiny smirk of triumph, and strode up behind Leon, wrapping strong arms around a taut waist. He leaned in to lick a blushing earlobe. "Mission accomplished. I see."

Leon turned his head and answered his mate with a deep tongue-twisting kiss. After drawing back, he forced a strangled groan from the demi-god below with a hearty wrench of finely-tuned ass muscles. "We almost lost him to the Abyss. It took some quick thinking, but he's remarkably malleable whenever Zack's brought up. We have to remember that whenever this happens again."

While Leon continued to draw out the pleasure, Cloud leaned over the table to palm the side of Sephiroth's dazed face. Electric blue Mako met bewildered light-filled emerald. "This won't happen again, because I won't let it. Zack gave Sephiroth to us. He's trusting us to keep him whole. I've lost enough to the Darkness. We all earned a little Light in our lives. Clench up, Kitten. Make him come hard like you do me. Make sure you get all of it."

Cloud's obsessed visage moved forward to nuzzle a pale sweat-soaked brow. "Fucking Hojo considered me a failure, so he left me sterile for life. But you… You'll be virile forever. I promised Squall a family, and since you're my self-proclaimed Darkness, you're going to help make his dream a reality. Don't worry about what Zack thinks. He's the one who planned this whole thing up. Can't believe I forgot the transformative properties of concentrated Mako."

Sephiroth lurched up, only to have both Leon and Cloud slam him back down. "No! I pledged to have a family with Zackary and no other. I've acknowledged my evil ways and have resigned myself to eternal atonement in the Abyss. Why must my suffering be prolonged by such lies? Release me now or risk death."

Cloud reacted like Sephiroth hadn't uttered a word. Crawling up onto the table, he laid his full body weight over Sephiroth's rage-filled form, ensuring the man would have at least a small bit of trouble getting up.

The petite blond resumed caressing and kissing his old love, while his new love finished adding the new addition to their odd family. "Lies? What lies would that be? All new SOLDIER recruits were informed of the dangerous properties of Mako when they first enlisted. As for Squall's wish for a family, I would never lie about that. I almost lost Kitten because I didn't tell him about being sterile before our marriage. Thank the Gods Zack came through for me. I would've lost my mind if Squall left me. Of course, I would have taken you along for the ride. Like always. Maybe that's why Zack stepped in."

"N-n-no! Even with Beloved's blessing, I cannot allow this to happen! Leon is not enhanced. If the pregnancy does not kill him, the birth would. Do not raise my hopes any further. Gah!" To Sephiroth's sudden horror, he realized Cloud had diverted his attention so Leon's efforts would not be halted.

Leon flung his head back and yelled to the ceiling as his erection spurted fluid over Sephiroth and Cloud. His body continued to convulse around Sephiroth's jerking member, drawing the life-giving Mako-enhanced substance into his frame.

Falling on Sephiroth's heaving chest, the gunblader pouted with dismay, feeling the excess run down quivering thighs. "This better take because if it doesn't I'm one dead Lion. Soul-bonded or not."

Leon yelped when a sharp yank of the hair brought him eye-to-eye with orbs of viridian Death.

If lied to, Sephiroth's tone left no question of reprisal. "Soul-bonded?"

Leon reached over to grasp Cloud's hand and warmed Sephiroth's wary heart with a rare smile. "When Cloud and I married, Merlin performed the spell. If Cloud dies, so will I. But we both know it's damned hard to kill either one of you."

Sephiroth released Leon's hair, only to run long fingers along a soft cheek. His main wing came around to enfold a sleepy Cloud closer to his side. "While I am relieved your mortality has been prolonged, the question of whether or not this little frame can survive the birth of my child is still left unanswered."

Leon laid his head down with a sigh. "Aerith talked to Zack months before he appeared to us in our dreams, so she would have time to research for the proper spell. Once the Mako-induced transformation is complete, all she needs is an hour and I'll be magically-strengthened from the inside-out."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed with thought as his hands resumed their unconscious caressing of both Cloud and Leon. "So once more I am to be selfishly used for the gains of others. If these plans did not result in my ultimate happiness, I would be most displeased."

"While I understand the art of deceit to be bred into your very marrow, Pretty Lion, I caution you to think twice before attempting to manipulate me a second time. The received spanking would prove quite unpleasant, I assure you."

Leon's head rose up in disbelief. "You'd actually spank me like a kid? I bet you wouldn't do it in public. Not big, bad General Sephiroth, especially if we had the children with us."

To Leon's chagrin, Cloud belly-laughed. "I bet he would. Two days after their marriage, Zack disobeyed Sephiroth and replaced a rookie SOLDIER on a suicide mission. As soon as Reno landed the helicopter, Zack's ass was meeting Seph's hand. First time I ever saw Sephiroth show emotion in public."

Leon was about to retort when a shudder ran down his body. "Guh! Oh man, what the hell was that?"

Sephiroth hastily turned to lay a large hand over Leon's lower belly. Closing his eyes, he narrowed his senses to listen.

Leon's frightened vision locked with Cloud's. The confidence he found there strengthened his fortitude for whatever might happen in the next few moments.

Leon startled when a gentle kiss met the middle of his forehead. He looked up to view a glorious smile almost as beautiful as Cloud's.

Sephiroth used both arms and wings to bring both life-mates near. "I believe Congratulations are in order. Not only do I become married to two mates in one day, in nine months, it seems I shall be a father. Lucky you."

While Cloud and Sephiroth celebrated with a harsh tongue-duel, Leon wrapped his arms around his middle with a smile. "Okay, Zack. You proved your point. Next time I'll believe in SOLDIER's honor. Promise."


End file.
